Sans tes mots
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Noro avance, toujours dans le silence, sa prestance comme une menace sourde. Vêtu de noir, les mains croisées, dissimulées dans de grandes manches, ombre furtive qui épouse les contours des couloirs sans lumière. Il ne parle pas, mais il l'aime elle.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'aime énormément _Tokyo Ghoul_ et beaucoup de ses personnages sombres et fabuleux. Noro est un de ceux-là, mystérieux comme pas deux. On ne sait strictement rien de lui, il me questionne.

Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste devenu un hôte pour son _kagune_ , il suit Eto avec toute sa conscience mais s'efface à son profit. Bref, j'ai exploré un peu de cette goule gloutonne qui ne parle pas.

Violence graphique parce que voilà quoi…

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

OOOooo0oooOOO

 **Sans tes mots**

OOOooo0oooOOO

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du vingt quatrième arrondissement, la misère règne en maîtresse. Misère physique, misère psychique, misère pécuniaire. Ca sent la crasse et le sang, la sueur et la peur. Tout a un goût de rance, même les goules qui se dévorent entre elles. C'est bien connu que cette zone de non-droit est la pire de la capitale. Personne n'y entre et les inconscients qui s'y aventurent n'en ressortent pas.

On meurt à tous les coins de rues, ou plutôt à tous les coins de souterrains. L'odeur âcre de la mort flotte dans l'air, des flaques rouges couvrent les sols, giclent sur les murs. Des restes de membres sont laissés à l'abandon de-ci, de-là. Malheureusement ce n'est pas un film d'horreur mais la réalité brute pour les habitants de ce coin sordide.

Ici, pas de place pour l'amour.

Ici, les parents abandonnent leurs enfants à leurs sorts.

Ici, les géniteurs n'hésitent pas à manger leurs progénitures.

Le cannibalisme fait parti du quotidien, il faut bien se nourrir quand la faim tenaille au ventre. Quand les spasmes se font trop puissants, quand on se retrouve au bord de l'agonie. Personne n'a le choix. Manger ou se faire manger, telle est la loi de ce quartier infâme. Les goules les plus malsaines trainent leurs carcasses ainsi que les plus cruelles. Tout le monde se tient loin des hommes, rares sont les fois où elles en aperçoivent un.

Alors dans cet environnement hostile, comment s'épanouir normalement ?

La normalité prend une saveur de rouille. Seuls les individus les plus forts s'en sortent indemnes ou presque. Dans cet univers de terreur, une goule se fait respecter. Elle est crainte de tous. Discrète mais présente. Sa réputation vagabonde au-delà des bas-fonds.

Noro avance, toujours dans le silence, sa prestance comme une menace sourde. Vêtu de noir, les mains croisées, dissimulées dans de grandes manches, ombre furtive qui épouse les contours des couloirs sans lumière. Il en impose sans dire un mot. Sa bouche ne sourit jamais. Sa bouche ne tremble pas. Ses lèvres ne se meuvent que très rarement. Pour pallier à ce mutisme, Noro mange. Inlassablement. Avec gloutonnerie.

Il ne vaut mieux pas être seul sous peine de se voir tuer par une bande adverse. Beaucoup de goules s'unissent pour leur propre survie, sauf lui. Il n'en a pas besoin. Quand il déploie son kagune, tous meurent déchiquetés ou engloutis, selon ses envies. Puis, il rentre dans sa tanière et reste les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Ses pupilles en alerte et sa bouche close.

A quoi bon parler si personne ne nous écoute et ne nous répond ?

Par tous les temps et par toutes les saisons, le grand brun demeure muet.

* * *

Un jour, un de ses amis a changé sa destinée. En lui amenant sa fille. Petit être encore innocent de la bestialité de ce monde. On ne choisit pas de naître goule, on le subit. Ce bébé n'avait rien demandé, de plus son père se vît contraint de l'abandonner, la mort dans l'âme.

Qui aurait cru que ces créatures des ténèbres pouvaient ressentir l'instinct maternel ? Pourtant Noro a vu sur le visage pétri de douleur, la peine qu'éprouvait son ancien allié. Yoshimura s'en est allé les yeux fermés, la bouche pincée, sûrement pour ne pas pleurer. Sans se retourner, il a prononcé une demande explicite : « prends soin de mon enfant comme si c'était le tien, je te la confie ». La grande goule a levé l'enfant devant son visage, la petite lui souriait en gazouillant.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Eto. »

Quelques mots banals pourtant remplis d'espérance.

Depuis cet instant, Noro n'erra plus seul dans les catacombes du vingt quatrième. Il avait un but : protéger et élever cet enfant.

* * *

Etre parent pour une goule n'est pas des plus évidents, d'autant plus lorsqu'on ne partage pas le même sang. Pourtant le taciturne parvenait bon an mal an à éduquer la petite. Avec elle, il apprenait la sociabilisation. Avec elle, il se projetait dans l'avenir. Cependant, ses paroles restaient éparses, dissimulées derrière des sourires intérieurs. Il s'effaçait pour écouter Eto parler. Encore et encore. Curieuse de tout, elle commentait à voix haute ses réflexions. Elle lisait aussi pour lui qui savait entendre. Leur « nid » se remplissait de syllabes tantôt joyeuses, tantôt curieuses.

Un lien s'établissait entre eux, au fil des jours, des années. Le père d'adoption supplanta le tuteur. Le confident se métamorphosa en pilier solide, base de la vie d'une fillette. Pour une fois dans son existence noyée sous l'horreur, Noro représentait autre chose qu'un monstre inhumain. Lui aussi avait une famille, quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui. Fatalement, Eto ne fut pas épargnée par la folie de ses congénères. La rumeur comme quoi une goule-borgne résidait dans les sous-sols du vingt quatrième se répandait telle la gale en temps de guerre. Et tous voulait la goûter, obtenir sa force, se gorger de sa chair si tendre.

Un bon père doit enseigner les rudiments de la vie à son enfant, alors il lui apprit à tuer. Démembrer. Egorger. Dépecer.

A l'âge ou les petits humains découvrent les jeux, les câlins, les goules elles, entrent de plein fouet dans un univers sombre où le meurtre prédomine. Quand les premiers cajolent leurs ours en peluche, les seconds voient leurs parents en pièces détachées, arrachés de leurs bras. La frontière entre ces deux mondes n'est pas si éloignée que ça. En haut des innombrables tunnels obscurs, marchent les humains en pleine lumière.

Eto les a haï aussitôt qu'elle a su penser. A cause d'eux, elle évoluait dans ce trou à rat sans avenir, sans même un espoir d'un peu de joie. De suite, elle est devenue sans pitié, mettant de côté son âme d'enfant au profit de celle d'une bouchère.

Noro ne se souvint pas qu'elle est été un jour une môme. Malgré sa bienveillance à son égard, elle dérivait toujours plus loin. Loin de lui.

Manger ses semblables entraînent de graves répercussions sur le mental… La folie s'emparait peu à peu de la jeunette sans que la grande goule ne puisse rien faire. La sauver ? Il était déjà trop tard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'écouter ses plaintes amères, ses revendications. Sa tanière n'abritait plus de rires, seulement des paroles pleines de haine. Mais Noro veillait inlassablement sur sa protégée comme la prunelle de ses yeux sans éclat. Il ne la grondait jamais, comment en avait-il le droit alors qu'il ne lui offrait qu'une existence violente ?

Pleine d'appétit d'apprendre, elle désirait connaître ses origines, son parent adoptif ne lui cacha pas la vérité. Quelques fois, il lui parlait de Yoshimura, de son histoire. Pour son douzième anniversaire, il lui offrit le carnet de sa défunte mère. Toute sa vie prit une autre ampleur. Il s'effaçait au profit du bonheur de la gamine, dans son œil rouge cerclé de noir brillait une nouvelle flamme : celle de la reconnaissance.

Cela ne fit même pas de peine à la goule tutrice qui revoyait l'insouciance d'autrefois dans les babillages d'Eto.

Eto qui s'instruisait, dévorait les livres, avalait des pages de savoir. Eto qui se mit à écrire des contes durs, macabres pour exorciser la douleur de sa vie.

Eto qui espérait secrètement se faire aimer de son père.

* * *

Un jour elle partit dans la clarté de la ville pour revenir plus sombre qu'auparavant. Fermée à jamais, sa naïveté, définitivement enterrée sous les amas de chair qu'elle décortiquait. Eto avait vu ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, son vrai père, protecteur avec cette autre fille. Cette idiote aux cheveux bleus, faible et trop choyée. Elle ne portait pas de stigmate, pas de souffrance dans ses kakugan. Yoshimura lui souriait alors que personne ne le faisait pour elle. Ce lâche l'avait abandonné pour s'occuper d'une autre famille ! Mais pas d'elle. Il déambulait tranquillement parmi les humains alors qu'elle se terrait dans cette fausse puante d'humidité. Son existence troquée pour une idiote. Un sentiment d'un grandiose mépris s'insinua en elle. La jalousie, la rancune, la rage.

Elle se tourna vers sa seule famille, comme d'habitude aucune esquisse de sourire ne relevait les traits tirés de Noro. Cependant il comprit et prit sur lui pour soulager la déception de l'adolescente. Une grimace torve se dessina sur les lèvres de la borgne, son index appuyé sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit papa, plus jamais tu ne diras des mots mensongers. Plus jamais tu ne me diras des mots qui me font de la peine… Ce n'est pas vrai, Kuzen ne m'aime pas, il a une autre fille. »

Elle prit du fil et une aiguille, une grosse aiguille. En s'évertuant à coudre la bouche de son tuteur elle bascula dans la folie pure, de celles calmes qu'entretiennent les véritables meurtriers. Sa première torture sur son bienfaiteur à quatorze ans. Sa jeunesse soufflée entre deux rires déments. Jamais sa victime placide ne cria, il pouvait au moins lui offrir ça.

* * *

Après, les choses ne changèrent pas. Pas vraiment. Au lieu de parcourir les longs couloirs en ciment seul, il était accompagné d'Eto. Il avançait dans le silence, sa stature haute et droite, replis d'un ciel qui s'effondre. Accoutré d'un long manteau noir, les mains croisées dans de grandes manches, masse imposante marchant en retrait. Son visage était dorénavant caché derrière un masque sans yeux, marqué par une bouche immense aux dents voraces. Sous cette pièce unique, un facies inexpressif, des yeux remplis de regret et une bouche clouée de barbelés.

Malgré ce lien vicié, il continuait d'accompagner sa fille dans la barbarie de sa vie. L'espoir revint grâce à son plan : libérer les goules de l'emprise des humains, plus particulièrement des Colombes. Si sa déviance mentale se révélait une arme pour les leurs, au moins il avait servi à quelque chose lui aussi.

* * *

Là, dans cette pièce jonchée de cadavres et de bouts de chair, le corps atrophié par son kakuja, il n'éprouve aucune amertume envers sa fille despotique. Il a tout donné pour son bonheur, et s'il s'épanouit dans le sang et la tuerie, bien.

Ses énormes tentacules ont volé son apparence, de grandes bouches aux énormes dents fleurissent de part et d'autre. Il n'a peut être plus son enveloppe propre mais sa conscience si, une des ses bouches prend la parole ou lui l'a délaissé depuis des années. Ses derniers mots vont pour Eto, l'Espoir d'une génération perdue, il est sûr qu'ils se reverront de l'autre côté. Même quand cet inspecteur le tranche en deux, cimentant son avenir, aucune rancœur ne vient tâcher son cœur. Son cœur de goule où bat l'amour d'un père.

 **FIN**


End file.
